According to the prior art, signal transmission of display devices such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is usually implemented in a low-voltage differential signaling (LVDS) transmission mode, which is a digital interface standard developed specially for image transmission, and LVDS is adopted for signal input and output levels.
V-By-One interface technology, as an interface technology capable of transmitting data at a high speed, emerges with the development of the low-voltage differential signaling transmission technology. A multichannel V-By-One interface module mainly comprises a receiving end RX and a transmitting end TX. The receiving end RX and the transmitting end TX in the multichannel V-By-One module constitute a communication network through a control signal Lockn, a hot plug detect signal HTPDN and a plurality of pairs of data signals (each of a plurality of channels corresponds to one pair of data lines among the plurality of pairs of data lines).
In the prior art, a most basic multichannel V-By-One interface unit is a four-channel V-By-One interface unit, which comprises a control signal Lockn, a hot plug detect signal HTPDN, and data signals for four channels (i.e. the four channels respectively correspond to four pairs of data signals). An eight-channel or sixteen-channel V-By-One interface module is formed by connecting a plurality of four-channel V-By-One interface units in parallel.
When a multichannel V-By-One interface module performs data transmission, for each channel or each group of multiple channels (such as a group of four channels in a four-channel V-By-One interface unit), one control signal Lockn may be provided to control the timing(s) of the channel (or the group of channels), so as to transmit different data within different time periods. That is to say, a plurality of control signals Lockn are provided for a plurality of channels, which brings a problem of instability in signal transmission unfortunately. FIG. 1 shows a basic control timing diagram and output waveforms. It can be found that since a control signal Lockn 1 and a control signal Lockn (N+1) may be out of sync with each other (e.g. the control signal Lockn 1 and the control signal Lockn (N+1), which are out of sync with each other, are shown in FIG. 1), the phenomenon of unsynchronized data of the same image after transmission will occur (for example, there is a delay ΔT between the output waveforms corresponding to the control signal Lockn (N+1) and the control signal Lockn N shown in FIG. 1, respectively).